A Rainy Night
by Shugar High Author
Summary: If you dont like it dont read it. Troyella , Ryella , and Chaylor
1. storm of the decade

**A Rainy night**

31 year old Gabriella Montez was making coffee.She owned a coffee shop even though she was a teen mother to a beautiful baby girl named Claire.Claire usualy sang to entertain the guests while they drank coffee.Their house was an apartment right above the coffee shop.

**With Troy Bolton **

31 year old Troy Bolton was a sports shop owner along with his best freind Chad Danforth.Chad was getting married the next day so it was his bachalor party that night.But what no-one expectated was the worst storm of the decade that night , making them having to bunk in a random store!

**9 pm that night**

"Mom the rain is getting worse and someone is bound to wanna crash the night so should i put up the open sign?"Claire asked.14 year old Claire was Beautiful she had brown hair with brown eyes with blue around them along with her mothers tanned skin."yeah sweetie so just go get changed then come back down also your brother will need to be picked up tomorrow morning.." Gabriella said as she walked down in her flannel pajamas.Gabriella ended up getting pregnant at the age of 21 also.James had blond hair and green eyes with pale skin.She hated the fact that she had to run into Ryan Evans her old high school freind.

**With Troy and the boys**

Troy , Chad , Jason , Ryan , and Zeke were in Chads truck when out of no where the truck is low on fuel so they looked around to see if any where is open .Then all of a sudden Jason said "Hey look that coffee shop is open" They pulled over and Chad knocked on the door and saw a girl their age coming over.It was Gabriella , "Dudes lets go I dont think its open" but it was to late Gabriella opened the door astonished."What the hell are you 5 doing here?" then Jason said "Well we were having Chads bachalor party then our cars gass ran out and your shop was the only one open" then Gabriella sighed and said "come in" then she walked to the stairs and yelled up "Claire bring down 5 pillows and 5 blankets." You heard a girl yell back "K mom" then many pillows and blankets came down and Chad , Troy , Jason , and Zeke said "Who is Claire?" then she said "My daughter , oh and tomorow when you see a ten year old boy that looks exacly like his father Ryan come through the door thats my son James" she went over to the coffe machine and made a few cups of coffee.Then Claire came down and said "Hey peoples Claire Adrian Montez is finaly down here after talking to anoying James Matthew Montez"The 5 boys turned to see the 14 year old at the stair case.Then Chad said "Wow Claire you seem asthough your mom had you at like 17" Then Claire nodded and said "Thats because she did , and wait you must be that Ryan guy that got my mom pregnant with baby # 2, James looks just like you." she said looking at Ryan.Then Claire could sence a weird silance and said "Mom can I do that mini concert for the bunkers" Gabriella nodded and Claire got on stage.After going through 3 song the boys were impressed she could sing.Claire said "So how did you like it" Chad as definatly on coffee rush because he said "That , that was great Claire"Then you heard a knock on the door Gabriella opened it to a scream "OMG Gabriella what are you doing here?" It was Sharpay.Then Clare came over "Hey mom who is she" They all looked at the girl "Old friends of mine Claire"Then Claire noticed Sharpay "Hi aunt Sharpay" Sharpay was busted the girls looked at her "Hey sweetie , hows Jamsies" Claire said "Good , Uncle Ryan is here with some guys" Then Taylor said "Is this a strip club or bar?" She shook her head quickly and said "No its a coffee shop or in my case my home and job" The girls nodded then Gabriella came over to Claire and said "Claire bad news Leahs house is flooded so James will be here in 15 minutes" Claire was frowning completely then Gabriella said "But Leah , Austin , and a certain 14 year old boy named Adam that is your crush will also be staying" she hit her mothers arm.The girls stepped into the coffee shop.Then Taylor saw Chad drinking Coffee and said "How many cups has he had?" Claire said "14 and a half..." Then Taylor realised that Claire didnt know her name "Taylor McKessi and tomorrow by noon Mrs. Chad Danforth" Claire laughed and said "Ok Taylor well if you still need your girl party my mom could get decorations" Then a Boy with green eyes and blonde hair with pale skin came running in "Mom we're here"

* * *

Part two up soon 


	2. Claire

**A rainy Night**

"Hey mom , hey bunkers,DAD!!!" James said as he ran over and hugged Ryan."Dad what are you doing here , you only come on my birthday" then Leah , Austin , and a brown hair blue eyed boy came in.and said "Hey Claire" claire giggled and said "Hey Adam how are you".They continued a very regular coversation.

**With Troy and Chad**

"Dude they remind me of you and Gabby when you were their age I mean , you guys were 16 when you finaly dated but come on they're just like you two . except she will probably wait until marrige to sleep with her boyfreind" Then Troy shot back "We were different" Then Chad said "yeah because her mom didnt want you two too see eachother when she found you two on the couch shirtless and your buckle undone and she still didnt want you seeing her before that so that just pushed you two into sleeping eachother at random times"Then Gabriella came over " Chad you idiot If you were implying a slut then you're wrong" Then Taylor came over to prevent Gabriella from killing Chad."OMG look at Claire" Sharpay whispered.They all turned their heads to see Adam and Claire about to kiss."My baby girl is growing up so fast " then Leah siad "So is my baby boy" They all saw the two share a light soft kiss and awed of how cute it was.Then chad said "That reminds me of the time" then Gabriella said "Shut up Chad before you tell them what you just reminded Troy about" Then Claire said "What mom why dont you want me to know" then Gabriella said "Because i dont think you should hear the story sweety" Then Chad said " Yeah maybe your right Gabby i mean it might be a little inapropriate for them to hear but wait werent you likee 15 when that happened?" Then she yelled "Yes it was almost a mistake i would have regreted" Then Claire said "Please tell me mom" Then she said "You know what chad you tell her." "Fine i will" he started the story "When the four of us were 15 we had this big history test so we went to your moms house to study.Me and Taylor wanted to get yiour parents together so we went into the kitchen and spied on them until thay kissed , but of course they didnt become boyfreind/Girlfreind but they kissed and kissed then your dads shirt went flying off of him then by the time me and Taylor stopped kissing we saw your grandmoms car park in the driveway and we saw the lovely couple both topless and Troys buckle undone when she came in well it was like a storm hit when she was yelling , a year later your parents finaly decided to date once your grandma found out she said that she was gonna move in like a month and didnt want your mom dating Troy but like a week before is when your parents finaly slept together and then your mom moved probably had you.The end" Then Claire was so shocked she couldnt speak "Wow , so thats how I came to be all because my grandmom hated my dad Wow " then Gabriella said "I Hope your not mad, sweety ? Do you have any questions" Then she nodded "Why did you break up and i mean why" Then Gabriella sighed and said "I thought it was best because I was moving and I didnt want him to be heartbroken if i dated again and plus your grandma said that she didnt really want to see me pregnant at 16 and knew that it would make it worst because if your dad ever visited and i found out i was pregnant then it would be a mess.im sorry i never told about you to your dad."claire nodded and said "Mom are you gonna stop me from seeing Adam" Gabriella shook her head and said "but no children ok" Claire nodded.

* * *

"i know pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride " Adam kissed Claire lighly or should I say a large Claire.Claire was 14 when she started to date Adam.16 when her parents said that they were expecting another baby.17 when her parents got married , 20 when her dad died from a car accident, a week later from that her mom said she was pregnant again.22 when she found out that she was pregnant. 23 when James said he was getting married.24 when her mom married Ryan .and now 25 when she got married.When she broke apart she said "Ady i think its time" .10 hours after that she had a beautiful baby girl named Isabelle Marie McSweeny.

* * *

What cha think , dont be afraid to critisize me!!!


	3. AN

**Must read if you are confused with a rainy night**

ok so most of you are probably thinking of if troy knew about Claire.The fact is he sorta knew, you know what here is the story

* * *

"I cant beleive i have to move Troy" Gabriella whispered into Troys ear, Gabriella was going to miss Troy. she knew it exspesialy since last night she took a pregnancy test and it tested positive.Gabriellas mom honked the horn and Gabriella got into the car."Bye Guys" Gabriella yelled to the gang one last time for many years.

Troy had to throw out a few wrappers that were in his pockets he opened the Trash can and there he saw a pregnancy test and whispered "OMG i got Gabriella pregnant"after that he just lived life and moved on

* * *

yeah so no more confustion with troy knowing about claire. 


End file.
